Simple Equation
by TunaForDesert
Summary: When Kuroko left, Midorima tried to convince him to stay.


**A/N**: Written during midnight, do not blame me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KnB.

Start.

* * *

_Where is he? Where is he?_

Midorima frantically ran inside the building. His calm composure finally broke at what he heard from Akashi.

'_Tetsuya resigned from the club.'_

_Oh God, I swear I'll break Aomine's bones after this!_

A flash of blue caught his sharp eyes. He eagerly turned to the direction and relief flooded in when he saw the person he was looking for, standing in front if the art clubroom.

He made his way silently as to not startle the smaller teen. His plan succeeded when he grasped Kuroko's wrist firmly from behind, catching the phantom player off guard. His blue orbs looked up to Midorima's silently blazing with anger ones.

"Why?" the single syllable echoed on the empty hallway. Kuroko looked down with guilt-stricken face.

"There's no need to go this far." Midorima tried softly this time. The blue haired male shook his head slowly.

"You….you don't understand, Midorima-kun."

"How the fuck should I understand if you wouldn't even explain?! Tell me, is it _Aomine_?!" the bespectacled teen pushed his smaller teammate with his hands between Kuroko's head until the small back met the hard concrete. Midorima let his hands rested on either side of the teen's head. Kuroko looked up with surprise –and Midorima noted painfully, fear- on his pale face.

Kuroko licked his lip and shakily asked, "H-how is Aomine-kun comes into this? No, that's not right. It's not only Aomine-kun…."

"So it's us?" the taller teen whispered through his gritted teeth. He lowered his head, letting it rest on Kuroko's small shoulder.

"Please, don't go. I'll, we'll fix this." Pride doesn't matter anymore at this moment. All Midorima wanted was Kuroko back with them. No, with him.

Kuroko's breath came out ragged at the close contact. Midorima knew he'd probably never have any intimate relationship with anyone other than Aomine. And fuck, here he was, almost crossing the line of friend that had been there between him and Kuroko since they first met. Not to mention he'd just indirectly betrayed Aomine by being this way with Kuroko.

But why the fuck should he cares about that now? It's Aomine's fault alone. It wasn't Midorima's. Kuroko's hurting. And by parting with them, Midorima knew it would hurt the phantom player more. After all, Kuroko loved them all the most. Of course, only as friends, Midorima's inner thought supplied bitterly with a self-mocking sneer.

Kuroko finally calmed down under the almost crushing weight, "M-Midorima-kun, it's not like that. There's nothing to fix. You guys don't need me anymore, right? I'll just go and you guys don't have to-"

Midorima did not let the smaller teen finished. He quickly smashed his lips to Kuroko's. The kiss was decorated with tears and saliva. Midorima cried because he couldn't hold his feelings anymore. Kuroko cried because all the pent up frustration finally was finally let loose.

Midorima pulled away shakily. Seeing Kuroko's crying and dazed face pushed him again. He put his hand on the small head and once again they engaged in a feverish kiss. The green haired male let his feelings be known from how intense he kissed the light haired teen, along with a soft whisper of 'I love you' along the way whenever they parted. Never in his life had Midorima ever felt something as passionate. Not even during their best match.

Kuroko cried of guilt now, Midorima knew, because Kuroko could never love anyone else other than Aomine. They were a part of each other. They were a soul cut into two.

Once again feeling that ugly green monster rising, Midorima deepened the kiss, more fervent than before as he did not let Kuroko fight back. Because fuck, why couldn't it just be him? He would never hurt the blue eyed teen like the way Aomine did.

They broke apart, breathless from their latest action. Midorima looked straight into Kuroko's baby blue orbs. So beautiful, those eyes as always. But now it'd been sated with all kind of negative feelings.

"I love you."

Kuroko cried more, as if he held all the sadness in the world.

The next day, Midorima never saw him again, not even once.

Until high school came. Midorima watched what a fool Kuroko's new partner made of himself, believing he was chosen because he was being himself. True, Kuroko choose him for that, but the ghost of the old Aomine in Kagami was the main reason.

Aomine loved Kuroko.

Kuroko loved Aomine.

Midorima loved Kuroko.

Kuroko did not love Midorima.

Such simple equation even a kindergartener could understand.

* * *

End.


End file.
